


Fallen - Arc 2

by orphan_account



Series: Fallen [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George finally earns his freedom and can stay with his friends for all eternity. However, a new threat comes out of the shadows, willing to do anything to ruin his happily ever after.'Sequel' to Fallen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The walk back from the cliff was mostly quiet. The only sounds that were heard was the sound of leaves crunching, and the occasional bird or cricket.

It was all fake. All of it. This whole terrain, the sky, the sounds, the leaves... They were all hand-crafted by a higher being. 

This was supposed to be their own comfortable slice of the afterlife. It wasn’t supposed to feel like Hell. Hell was exactly the same. Fake.

Dream, of course, kept that thought to himself. He didn’t want to be a downer, especially after what happened at the cliff.

Night was slowly filling the sky, the air getting colder by the minute. The sky had gone from a pale blue to purples and oranges, and eventually to black. 

The shared house could be seen in the distance, barely visible. The only indication that the house was there was the porch light, accidentally left on. 

“When we get back inside, do you want to make hot chocolate or something? I have a feeling it’s gonna be cold.” George asks, stepping onto the porch of the house. He holds the door open for Dream. The two step inside, letting a sigh of relief at the warmer air from the house.

Dream bit his lip nervously. “I-I’m tired. I’m just gonna try and sleep.”

“Sleep? Come on, you don’t need it. The drink will wake you up a little.” George replies, sounding quite pushy. He sounded condescending, like a disappointed teacher. 

“Please. Just let me go.” Dream quickly says, turning away from George. He just wanted to go upstairs and avoid lashing out. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt George.

Fast footsteps could be heard going up the stairs and into Dream’s room. He sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He was supposed to be happy here. He was with his closest friends. He didn’t have to worry about George potentially hurting himself. It was supposed to be a weight off of his shoulders, but it ended up being a constant crushing anxiety that couldn’t be fixed.

He couldn’t put a finger on why he felt the way he did. Dread, was it? He’d been learning more and more emotions every single day. Happiness, sadness, anger… love, to an extent.

Dream’s mind wandered back to the campfire a few days ago. How he confessed his feelings, and how bland George’s response was. Just a simple “the feeling is mutual”. 

George didn’t feel the same way, didn’t he? Those two times he said he loved Dream were in a platonic way, weren’t they? Of course they were. Why wasn’t Dream surprised? 

Had he really opened up for nothing? Had he trusted someone with seeing his face just because he was being treated kindly?

Dream looked over at his clock, seeing that the time was supposed to be 9pm. There was still so much time to do things. He could’ve gotten that stupid hot chocolate and just pretend everything was okay. 

But no. He just had to shut everyone out. Even the person he… loved? He wasn’t sure how he felt about George at this point, even after all they’ve been through together. They were best friends and strangers at the same time. 

They could barely tell each other secrets without being ashamed. Friends were supposed to be able to tell each other the truth.

That same night, by the same campfire, Dream told everyone else how he died. He said it was an incurable disease. That was a lie, of course. He didn’t want to be the odd one out. Everyone else had been in accidents of some sort. 

The thought of what he did hurt. It was the reason one of his eyes was odd looking. Like the eye of an ominous creature. 

Suicide. He had shot himself in the eye.

It had been so long though, Dream couldn’t remember why he even followed through with pulling the trigger.

Dream sighed and looked back at his alarm. Somehow, he had zoned out for almost 3 hours. It was now just past midnight. Muffled chatter could be heard from the room to his left, which belonged to Bad.

His curiosity got to the best of him, and Dream pressed an ear against the wall to listen.

“I’m not going to help you, for the thousandth time. The judge said that we were the only ones staying here.” Bad says, sounding frustrated. 

Dream couldn’t hear the voice on the other end. Who could Bad be talking to? 

There was a bit of silence before Bad spoke again. “Zak, fine. I’ll try and meet up with you tomorrow.”

“Zak? Who the… not going to say it… is that?” Dream mutters to himself, moving away from the wall to avoid being heard. 

Why was Bad up so late? Ever since the group arrived at the house, Bad had made it his goal to have a decent sleep schedule. How long has this been going on for?

Dream didn’t bother getting up to ask. He stayed in his bed, despite the fact he was wide awake now. Maybe George was awake. He could apologize. His body refused to move, however.

He was probably overthinking. He always worried too much about the most miniscule things. It was a bad habit, probably something he picked up from when he was a human.

Everything was fine.

~

“Content de te voir.”

An angel looks up, annoyed. “You know I can’t understand you. Just tell me what you want.”

The demon rolls his eyes. “You’re good at disguises. Crossdressing, I mean. You could easily sneak around and nobody would suspect a thing.”  
“We’ve barely known each other for a day, do you think I’d be willing to risk my life for you?” 

“Finn. Honestly. Tais toi bordel.” 

The two were the living definition of angel-demon rivalry. That’s saying a lot, considering they’ve known each other for barely 5 minutes.

Vincent had somehow slipped out of the grasps of his ‘captors’. He had hidden himself in the most unexplored areas of the afterlife. He wasn’t in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. He was somewhere, and somehow he found another person.

They’d find a way back. Find Zak, maybe even recruit some others. There was one demon that was ninja-like that had caught their attention.

They would make a comeback, and make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

George sat on the downstairs couch, letting out a quiet hiss of pain as he drank the hot liquid. 

The room he sat in was pure darkness. Not a single candle or upstairs light left on. Just abyss. Comforting, almost. He wanted to sit in silence forever.

Not everything could go the way he wanted, unfortunately. There were still memories bothering him, hiding around every corner, waiting to attack at any moment. He remembers the searing pain he felt while falling from Heaven.

His pure, white feathery wings were definitely gone. George was terrified to see what happened to them, so he just never bothered ‘summoning’ them.

If he were to, all the pain would probably hit him like a truck. Sort of like a balloon overflowing and bursting. That’s probably what would happen. He didn’t want to hurt himself just because of him dumb curiousity.

He remembers how much he probably ruined Dream’s life. He made Dream go from a demon with an actual career to a mess of emotions and confusion. 

What if George was never framed? Dream would definitely be much happier, not having to worry about his closest friend’s court case. He’d be carefree. That’s all George wanted. To see him happy.

He let his selfishness ruin everything. He went through so many unnecessary steps just to be able to go back to a place where he wasn’t even truly happy.

George didn’t even want to get started on how he ruined Bad’s life. Bad was a successful, very looked up to individual. He was a beacon of wisdom and hope for so many people. He had a reputation for being incredibly kind, regardless of what his client had done. Then, when George entered his life, he became shut out from everyone.

Angels would pass by Bad, and they’d give him a look of disgust, muttering hurtful words related to ‘traitor’ and mocking his appearance and kindness.

George was a plague on everyone he became close to. He did it subconsciously every single time. He never once thought about how he could impact a person’s life, in a good OR bad way. 

The one person that he hadn’t exactly ruined was Sap. Sap already had a few horrible titles to his name; careless, selfish, you name it. If Sap earned a dollar for every time one of his clients called him a hateful name, he’d probably be rich enough to bribe God to let him return to Earth as an actual human.

Sap already seemed to hate his job, so he didn’t have much to lose when he began teaming up with Dream, Bad and George. 

That could explain why George and Sap were growing closer. The silent bond, and the fact that George never felt crushing guilt while talking to him. 

It was a breath of fresh air. One day, he’d have to confront all of those feelings. It was hard to ignore, though. He thought about it constantly. 

He probably said something wrong to Dream at the cliff. He definitely screwed up at the campfire. He just spewed out words without thinking of what they could mean. He was telling the truth that day. He did actually love Dream, but he wasn't sure in what way, so when Dream said he felt the same, George froze up.

Knowing Dream, he was probably beating himself up. No wonder he was so eager to leave and go into his room. He’s probably punching a hole in his wall right now… very silently. 

When Dream finally decides to come downstairs, George will confront him. Try and clear things up, because there was clearly some sort of tension between the two. It was so obvious, even a complete stranger would be able to tell something was wrong.

Their relationship had never been perfectly stable. One moment they’d be open and honest, and the next they’d sit in silence because they suddenly hated each other.

George kept focusing on the low points of their relationship. There was so much happiness he got as well. There was them cooking together and having flour fights, making very unstable pillow forts, telling each other stupid jokes… George constantly stealing Dream’s clothes that he hardly wore. That was how he got the light blue shirt he wears constantly.

There were so many random memories that never failed to make George smile. Maybe it was because he was so attention starved that he thought petting a cat with Dream meant the world to him. 

A tear slid down his face. Was it out of sadness, happiness, or just those random tears you’ll get from time to time? He wiped the tear away with his palm, finally setting down the hot chocolate mug he had been holding.

George wasn’t one to sleep. The anticipation of waiting for Dream to come downstairs was eating away at him. He had never wanted to talk to someone about a serious topic so badly in such a long time. He wanted things to be normal, but clearly Dream and him were having a hard time letting go of the past.

Was it trauma? For Dream, it was obvious that he was going through some hard times, randomly having outbursts, and at one point, getting violent. So violent to the point that both Bad and Sap had to hold Dream back and were struggling. It was scary to think about what could’ve caused Dream to act out.

Maybe it was the envelope. The day that Dream gave away his envelope to George was out of pure kindness. At that moment, George felt a pinch of hope, and he decided it was worth it to stay alive and see if things went well. Later that day, Dream had earned another envelope out of nowhere.

Dream had saved George’s life that day, and he didn’t know that at first. Actually, Dream probably knew what was going on, because after that day he never looked at George the same.

Sighing, George sunk himself further into the couch, closing his eyes to try and pass time.

~

When George woke up, he could smell coffee of some sort. Dream didn’t really make coffee anymore, so that couldn’t be him.

Standing in the kitchen was Sap, staring at the coffee machine with a look of pure exhaustion. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No, I wasn’t really sleeping, I think,” George replies, looking down at his feet awkwardly. “Yeah. I lied. I accidentally fell asleep. Is Dream awake yet?”

The coffee machine beeped, indicating it was done. Sap held the pitcher containing the coffee, and slowly moved it to where a coffee mug sat. He poured it in and left it on the counter to continue talking. “Yeah, he went out a while ago. He apparently went to the area where we had the campfire.”

“Are you kidding? That’s so far away!” George complains, crossing his arms. 

“It’s literally 10 minutes away. Go, before Dream wanders off somewhere else and you miss him.”

George nods, quickly putting on a pair of shoes and rushing outside. The sky was a very faint blue. It appeared that sunrise had already happened, but it was that particular time where the sun couldn’t be seen and it wasn’t painfully hot.

The campsite was about a mile south from the main house, and it went through a field of tallgrass that George could barely navigate through because of height. After passing through the field, the camping area was in sight, and a person could be seen standing in the middle of it. Dream.

Rushing, George went behind Dream and pulled him into one of those awkward hugs. “We need to talk.”

Dream wriggled out of George’s surprisingly strong hug. “About what?”

“What’s bothering you? You’ve been really off since the whole envelope thing. I think I know why.”

“Yeah, you were gonna kill yourself or some stupid bullshit like that. Why would you do that? It’s so selfish of you. You’d be putting your own problems on top of ours. We’d have to be the ones to explain why you didn’t show up for your own case. We’d end up being imprisoned for wasting their time. I’m frustrated, George. Why?”

George was taken aback about how harsh his tone was. He took a few steps back to avoid making Dream overwhelmed. “I don’t know. It was my only other option if things went wrong.”

“If things went wrong? If you lost the case, you’d still be able to hang out with me! You’d be living in Hell like you were! Do you really hate me that much? That you’d rather DIE than be my friend and stick around with me?” Dream asks, raising his voice slightly. His voice was shaky, probably out of anger. An outburst could happen at any moment.

George tries to think of ways to speak his mind without being too harsh. He didn’t want to make a low blow and get personal. “You said that if the case was declined that I’d eventually have to get my own life, don’t you remember?” 

“That was when we first met,” Dream replies, his voice softening slightly. “Things have changed. Before, I thought you were just a burden. Now look at us. We’re supposed to be friends. And we’re fighting. Now, what’s bothering you?”

That was the question. There was so much he wanted to say. “I hurt your feelings here. You said you loved me… I gave such a bland response. I was so scared. I don’t know how I feel about you. Yeah, we’re friends, but love? It’s scary. Even platonic love.”

“I understand. You need time to figure that stuff out. You know what used to help me clear my head? Flying. Do those wings of yours still work?”

“No,” George says quickly to avoid using his wings. The fear of what would happen if he brought them out was evident. “Wait, why would flying help you? Aren't you afraid of heights?”

”When flying, you focus more on staying mid-air than the height. I kind of just… forget my fears.” Dream explains, sounding a little unsure. Probably an excuse of some sort.

“Wish I could just forget everything I’m afraid of. Maybe I’d finally be able to relax here.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it? Well, we can work things out together, like we have been for the past… few months, I think.” 

Together. 

There was some closure, at last.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two returned from the campsite, Bad and Sap were nowhere to be seen. 

Bad was probably out meeting with that person from last night. As for Sap, that was a complete mystery. 

"So, what do you want to do?" George asks, kicking off his shoes and setting them by the doorway. "We can't just sit around."

Before Dream could respond, the telephone in the kitchen rang. "I'll get it."

The ringing finally paused when the phone was picked up. A familiar, monotone sounding voice could be heard. "Dream, is it?"

Dream almost dropped the phone out of shock. "Techno? Why are you calling? You said you wouldn't unless something really important happened." 

"It's important. One of my allies overheard a worrisome conversation. Vincent somehow escaped and is trying to recruit people for some sort of... plan. I have a feeling you and your friends would be the main targets."

"Wait, he was imprisoned? I heard nothing about what happened to him after the court case."

Loud chatter could be heard from Techno's side of the conversation. He was probably in a public area. This whole thing was clearly urgent enough for Techno to have to talk about it in public instead of taking the time to get hidden and be more discreet.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait?" Dream asks, peering into the living room where George was still standing. George had a very evident look of confusion and fear. The conversation must've been worrisome out of context, especially since it had the words 'imprisoned' and the name Techno.

Dream mouthed the words 'get over here' while pointing at an open area next to him. The two leaned in towards each other so they could both hear what Techno was rambling about at the same time. Techno was talking about meeting up. "So, meet at Purgatory in 20 minutes? Or will you guys be busy?"

"No, George and I can make it," Dream begins, giving an anxious glance to George. "Not sure about the others, they went out without leaving a note."

"You two are the most important anyways. See you there."

A beeping indicated that Techno hung up, leaving Dream to stand in utter shock. "We just can't catch a break, can we?"

George had a look of guilt on his face, and he tried his best to hide it by covering his face with his sweater. "It's because of me. He's doing all of this because I screwed him over. I'm sorry."

"You're not in the wrong, you were just trying to defend yourself. If anything, I was the one being too pushy and forcing this whole court case to happen." Dream says, putting a hand on George's shoulder and squeezing it. The subtle gesture was enough to let George relax a little. 

George, as much as he wanted to deny what Dream said, kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to annoy him and already ruin the trust they had just regained. Without a word, Dream went and put his shoes back on, hurrying to leave the house, not even bothering to wait for George.

~

Techno let out a sigh of relief as the phone call ended. He had been standing in a crowded elevator, trying his best to make the others quiet down so he could talk. Of course, they didn't listen, forcing Techno to raise his voice much more than he should have. That made it very difficult to be discreet.

The elevator halted after a few more seconds. An automated voice spoke out, announcing which floor everyone was on. "Now arrived at Purgatory."

Techno shoved through the crowd, leaving the elevator. A wave of relief washed over him now that he wasn't feeling suffocated. The Purgatory area was silent. You could probably hear a feather drop. 

He nervously smoothed out his cape, feeling the odd textures on the tips of his fingers. The soft velvet was a relaxing sensation to him. He was so incredibly nervous about what could happen. If Vincent did end up making his own 'team', it could be threatening to a bunch of innocents. It wasn't that Techno was afraid of Vincent, he was scared of others around him getting hurt.

Protecting was his one job. He didn't want to fail in saving someone's life again. Not after what happened to that one kid he took under his wing.

He had somehow grown attached to Dream and George. He saw himself in the two of them. There was just a constant instinct to protect them. He went to Earth for the first time in thousands of years just so that he could give them some tips. 

Those 20 minutes of waiting were going to feel like forever. Time in the afterlife had always felt like that. Too long. Perhaps it was the fact that everyone was aware that they were immortal, meaning there was literally all of the time in the world to do things. That included waiting.

You could sit and wait for thousands of years hoping your friend returned without realizing how long you've been standing in the same spot. That's what happened to one kid. Their poor friend abandoned them, and they still waited by their meetup spot.

Techno's mind was wandering off too far. He didn't want to make himself sad because of past experiences. It's difficult though, considering he's seen pretty much the lowest and highest points of the afterlife. The war. How he got the massive scar on his face. He was a leader. He had to be strong, even though it's been years and years since the war ended. He was still in a stoic mindset.

Those 20 minutes seemed to fly by while Techno was lost in his thoughts, because in front of him stood Dream and George.

"You've been staring off for like... almost a minute," Dream points out, a teasing grin on his face. "Why did you want to meet in person?" 

"If we're meeting face to face, I can show you the photographs my ally took of Vincent. By ally, I mean Phil. You might know him. Resigned from the angel army after getting bitten in the ankles by an imp," Techno replies, rummaging through his coat pockets. He pulls out a long strip of photographs, each showing a familiar face with dark brown hair and glasses. There was another person accompanying him who had long, light brown hair. "We're not sure who the lady is yet. I can just tell she means danger, though."

"I believed you the first time you said there was something going on. You're hiding something, aren't you?" Dream asks, crossing his arms. His eyes were narrowed in undisguised suspicion

."You don't realize the weight of this situation. This very much could lead to a battle. You two clearly have no experience. I think it's about time you get training from the master."


End file.
